


Coming Home

by bodhirooks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodhirooks/pseuds/bodhirooks
Summary: “I’m not here to buy.”That voice. That voice was too familiar, somehow. Distorted in all the wrong ways, but the tone and timbre were still there, still decipherable. But no. That was… sheerly impossible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Very Merry Kylux exchange, for the lovely bluemilkskank on tumblr. Enjoy :)

Everything smelled of death.

The skies were a sheet of coal, heavy and roiling along low crests of foliage. Naturally dark, the atmosphere mingled with foreign smoke and fire. Within it, searing TIE-fighters came crashing to the surface like meteorites. X-Wings were swooping and circling victoriously. 

The First Order’s fleet had fallen. The Resistance, the Republic, had won. 

And looming against the backdrop of Dagobah’s swamps were the smoldering remains of the  _ Finalizer _ , charred and crumbling as it stuck out of the ground like a splinter in flesh.

Trembling under the weight of the Star Destroyer, the planet groaned, and Poe threw his arms out to steady himself. Finn’s palms clamped down on his shoulders. “Are you sure they’re this way?” the ex-trooper quaked.

“Of course I’m sure, I’m always sure,” Poe replied, patting one of Finn’s hands reassuringly.  

“Uh-huh…” Finn seemed unconvinced. 

Vines and shrubs withered as polluted gas curled around them, saturating the swampy ground, leaving the air unbearable. Poe pulled the collar of his jumpsuit to cover his nose, expecting Finn did the same with his jacket. Squinting through the ashes, he lead the way through squelching mud and disgusting natural oddities. He was positive they’d been here - he’d passed over them in his ship not ten minutes ago. 

He saw a large, misshapen tree, the roots gaping open like a door, and knew they were close. 

“Rey!” he called tentatively, hoping she would answer. 

_ “Rey!” _ Finn called, a little louder. 

“Over here!”

Sighing in relief, they bolted towards the sound of her voice. 

She stood in a rare clearing, made less peculiar by the obvious signs of carnage and saber scorches cutting across trees. Rey stood, motionless, staring at an unmoving mass mere feet away. 

“Rey! Rey, are you alright?” Finn was at her side in an instant, Poe quick to follow. “Are you- Oh my god…”

There, lying in the center of the charred circle, was Kylo Ren. 

His face was pale, eyes closed, frozen. A jagged hole in his chest wept soot and drying blood, and the bone protruded from his right shin. Large nose bent in a way it ought not to be, it was clear from his form and the coppery tang he was dead. Defeated.

Neither of the three moved. It was as if the particles in the air, the smoke and soot halted their dance to observe the corpse at their feet, in homage of the power once contained there. For years they’d fought, and now, it was done. 

Dagobah belched again, trees swaying and groaning. Finn clung to Rey and Poe, urging them away. “Come on! Let’s-”

_ “No!” _

Jumping back, Rey reached for her ‘saber, igniting it and letting its thrum give her swirling vision clarity. Poe and Finn grabbed their blasters, trying to aim at the blur of black and red that launched itself into the clearing. 

“Kylo… Kylo  _ no…” _

The man fell to his knees, gloved hands shaking. His ginger hair was rumpled, a smear of blood on his chin and something that looked like grease across his forehead. Green eyes pale, wide, and in shock swept across Ren’s body, searching for something that wasn’t there. Slowly, his expression crumpled, and he fell over Ren’s chest, sobbing grossly.

“No… No, Kylo, no! Come  _ back! _ Come back  _ this instant!  _ Come back, come back...” 

The man’s voice slowly faded, and with it his grief. Sniffling, he pulled himself up. Nose dripping with snot and eyes wet, he made a pathetic sight. This.  _ This  _ was the fearsome General Hux.

“You! You killed him!” He pointed an accusing finger at Rey, and instantly three hands tightened around their respective weapons. Hux was unarmed, but still a challenger. He looked ready to say more, but the ground quaked, the branches of trees snapping and falling around them. 

“We have to go, now!” Rey turned to bolt, but Poe’s hand stopped her. 

“We have to bring him to General Organa!”

Finn seemed ready to object, but Rey’s attention was drawn over their shoulders. Hux was stumbling, panicked, and with one last venomous look he darted into the woods. 

“It’s too late! Let’s go!” With that she ran, listening for her friends’ footfalls as they fled.

 

* * *

 

5 YEARS LATER

 

* * *

 

“Daddy! Daddy, come look!”

Wiping a sheen of sweat from his brow, Hux shook his head, smiling exasperatedly. “One second, darling, Daddy just needs to finish this.”

_ “Daddy!” _

Rolling his eyes, Hux obliged, setting aside the small motor and drying his hands on a spare towel. Stepping outside, he shielded his sights from the beating sun, picking out the small form darting through the sand. 

“Look look look!” In a blur of brown jumper and black hair, Ben grabbed his dad’s hand and pulled him along. Hux went willingly, watching to see what the child would do next. Extending his tiny hand, Ben wrinkled his nose and scrunched his eyes. Hux cocked his head, about to comment about overexertion when an allen wrench flew around the corner of his shop and into Ben’s tiny hand.

“Ah!” Ben squealed victoriously, holding his prize up for Hux to see. 

“Very good!” Hux praised, crouching next to his son and taking the proffered wrench. “How many times did it take you?”

Proudly, Ben held up two stubby fingers.

“Only two times?”

“Oops…” Ben looked at his fingers carefully before unfolding a third one. 

Hux laughed, pulling his son against his chest. He’d encouraged Ben’s Force-sensitivity since the moment it manifested - one of many traits he’d inherited from his father. Before his chest could twist itself any tighter Hux pulled away, running a hand through Ben’s hair. “Let’s go back inside, alright? You’ll burn in this heat.”

Ben rolled his eyes, but obeyed. 

Shooing the boy to the back room, Hux resumed his place behind the counter, smiling as a friendly face entered the shop. 

“Armie!” The Toydarian beamed, flapping over on tubby wings and giving him a good-natured thwack on the shoulder. “Business booming as usual, eh?”

Hux snorted. “Your humor never ceases to amaze, Watto.” He picked up his rag and wiped down the counter, watching his acquaintance bob around on undersized wings. 

“I do not jest!” Watto insisted. “You have the best prices on Tatooine!” 

Rolling his eyes, Hux strode to his work-table, picking back up the motor he’d been tinkering with earlier. “And yet you never buy anything…”

Watto laughed, a choking, shrill thing. “And how’s your boy, eh? He’s taller every time I come in!”

Hux nodded obligingly. “He’s well. Growing up, though.” 

They chatted idly a few minutes longer, Watto making an offer on a decommissioned speeder Hux ‘couldn’t refuse.’ He was tempted, but had many projects in need of dire attention already - his clients weren’t always the most patient people. With a cough of goodbye Watto left, mood clearly soured. Hux could care less - the bits and bobs and tools hanging from the low clay ceiling and the mechanics strewn across his counters attested to his lack of interest in anything that wouldn’t help him raise his boy. 

Picking up his duster (he still held fast to tidiness, at the very least), Hux set about giving his shop a good once over as the sun began to sink. In the distance, he watched Watto brush shoulders with a cloaked figure and start to bicker, trunk of a nose bouncing stupidly. The figure waved an arm dismissively, clearly impatient. Hux snorted on both their behalves. 

Soon enough Ben would demand a bedtime story, so Hux picked up the pace, eager to at least bathe before attending to his son. 

No such luck, it seemed, as the cloaked figure who’d clashed with Watto strode in and immediately started rattling things about. 

“Sir, as thrilled as I am that you’re interested in my wares, I must ask you refrain from touching anything you do not plan to buy.” 

“I’m not here to buy.” 

That voice. That voice was too familiar, somehow. Distorted in all the wrong ways, but the tone and timbre were still there, still decipherable. But no. That was… sheerly impossible. Refusing to believe, Hux turned around, schooling his features neutrally. “Sir, if you aren’t here to buy I must request you leave.”   


Covered by heavy capes and mask, the figure filled nearly his entire doorway. He was tall, shoulders slumped, with some sort of breathing or filtering tube trailing from his mouthguard to a device at his chest. His gloves were well-worn, his arm guards a familiar style. Still. It couldn’t be him.

“You’d be interested in what I have to offer.”

Ignoring the  _ sound _ of the voice, Hux focused on its words instead. “And what would that be?” he inquired, clearing his throat roughly and turning away from the man.

There was no verbal reply. Hux could feel his heart hammer in his chest, listening to the acute sound of footsteps drawing nearer. He couldn’t ignore the possibility. A leather glove fell on his shoulder, and Hux stiffened. His hopes - for a normal day, a normal life, maybe - were dashed. Fabric rustled, and a hissing sound briefly filled the air. Hux closed his eyes. He couldn’t look.

“Turn around.”

Taking a shuddering breath, Hux slowly, ever so slowly, did as he was told.

Pale skin. Large nose. Moles and freckles dotting high cheeks, and ridiculously stupid doe eyes. Long, dark hair. Too long. The smallest of smiles.

It was Kylo Ren. 

And Hux slapped him for all he was worth. 

“Ow!” Ren stumbled back, rubbing at the tender side of his face.

Hux’s voice was a wailing shriek.  _ “How dare you!” _

“What, be alive?” Kylo scoffed, attempting to draw in closer, but Hux’s warning look kept him away. 

For long moments the ex-General didn’t know how to reply. He ground his teeth, looking determinedly off to the side. “How dare you take so long,” he decided finally, facing away again.

Kylo’s sigh was loud, and Hux would have found it annoying if it wasn’t an indicator Ren was  _ alive _ . What a fucking bastard. Scrubbing furiously at the motor, he waited for Kylo’s response.

“Listen-”

“No,” Hux interrupted. “ _ You _ listen. We’re going to sit down, and have dinner, and you’re going to explain some things and I’m going to explain some things. And… there’s someone you need to meet.” Barely giving Ren a glance, he finished closing up and led the way out of the shop. Ren followed.

“Hux.”

Pausing mid-stride, Hux turned around, observing the sorry state Kylo was in. It might take time, but his heart would warm again. The look on Ren’s face through the sandy grains of Tatooine's air would make certain of that. 

“Yes?”

Ren almost looked hesitant to speak, but when he did, it was undoubtedly adorable. “It’s… It’s good to see you.”

Hux smiled. “It’s good to see you too.” 


End file.
